Systems of goverment
The systems of goverment of Tivaria have traditionally been divided into six categories according to whether they are good or bad forms of government and based on the number of people involved in the government. Monarchy The monarchy is regarded as the best form of government, where a single person rules above others. Arion, the God of Gods, rules Elysium as its supreme ruler. This is why the monarchy is the most popular systems of goverment among mortals. The monarch is the most suited person to rule, and he ensures the welfare of the citizens ensuring the law, order and social justice in the kingdom. There are multiple forms of monarchy. Hereditary monarchies follow some inheritance rules in which the eldest son usually succeedes the father to the throne. In elective monarchies monarchs are elected by a set of privileged individuals or an electoral college. The monarchy is specially favoured by Men and Dwarves. Some monarchies include: *The Empire, an absolute primogeniture *The Alliance, an elective monarchy *Kingdom of Varenia, a male-preference cognatic primogeniture *Altanor, a male-preference cognatic primogeniture *Borderland Mountains, an agnatic primogeniture *Astorga, a male-preference cognatic primogeniture *Valia, a male-preference cognatic primogeniture *Lisuria, a male-preference cognatic primogeniture *Lotus Empire, an agnatic primogeniture *Sarib Sultanate, an agnatic seniority *Triorvania, a sovereign county *Artosa, an elective monarchy *Mermaid Coral, a matrilineal primogeniture *Secait Confederation, an elective monarchy *The Centaur clans Aristocracy In an aristocracy, a few who are considered to be the wisest and most skillful become part of the government. It is very difficult to maintain the balance between the ruling parties of a government, so there is actually a single relevant aristocracy in Tivaria: *Predora, an Sea Elven aristocracy lead by the Seashell Council Democracy In a democracy all people who hold the citizenship of a nation have the right to take part in the decision making process. The maxim of democracy holds that what it is best for the majority, it is best for a nation. However, democracy is a very easily corruptible systems of goverment, so it only works in small states. Democracy is thought to only be suitable for Elves, who are wiser than the rest of the races, and therefore, even the lowborns are capable of making decisions that will affect the future of a nation. The only actual democracy in Tivaria is: *The Republic of Avulea, a Sun Elven democracy Demagogy The demagogy is the corrupted version of democracy. The people in power promise to have the solution to the many problems that the nation is facing and they propose some measures to appease the people, but they only try to meet their own needs rather than the common good. Oligarchy An oligarchy is the perverted counterpart of the aristocracy. A few individuals hold the power of a nation, but they only care about themselves and about remaining in power. An oligarchy is more difficult to overthrow than a tyranny, since instead of a single ruler there are multiple clans that control the politics of the nation. Tyranny The tyranny is the worst systems of goverment. A tyranny is a completely perversed monarchy, where the tyrant is an egoist ruler who only seeks power and to enrich himself. The tyrant usually controls the army, which is used to suppress the uprisings against him. Tyrannies are the preferred systems of goverment of Orcs, Ogres and similar creatures. Some tyrannies include: *Trosengor, the Orc homeland *Sindur, a Goblin kingdom *Meron Swamp, an Ogre realm *The Minotaur tribes